


Skin Deep

by Yumi_Cake



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Huang Zi Tao | Z. Tao, Fluff, Images of other members, M/M, SeTao, TaoHun - Freeform, Top Oh Sehun, insecure sehun, interspecies relationships i guess, its the soft hours, poorly written smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi_Cake/pseuds/Yumi_Cake
Summary: Sehun has lived his life through the images and facades of other people, until Zitao comes along.





	Skin Deep

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT # 42
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to say thanks to the prompter for making such an awesome prompt for my first fest experience, and a huge huge thank you to my friend orange blossom for giving me the motivation to pull through and finish!!

Zitao doesn't know what possesses him to go to the club. Be it the boredom that usually accompanies the mundane routine of college semesters, or the sad realization that sets in when he finally acknowledges his sad lack of a love life, Zitao, nonetheless, finds himself standing in front of _Mirage,_ an established club that fancies the abilities of shapeshifters.

 

It's nothing strange that the population is made up of many kinds of inhabitants, but shapeshifters are among one of the many species, and take up a large part of the population in the city Zitao inhabits. Most of the time, they're seen in their usual "images", or their actual appearances, but most use their unique abilities for all sorts of things.

 

That being said, many utilize their abilities for facilities such as these, _host clubs,_ to rake in money from clients while taking the form of celebrities, idols, and as it's written in the scrawling silver text on the black card Zitao holds, _whatever your heart desires._

 

Taking another glance from the card to the sign hung up on the stark white building, the young college junior sighs and takes another moment to reevaluate his life choices.

 

-

 

Focused on school and driven by the want to get himself a _good_ education, Zitao had never really pondered on the prospect of relationships, let alone being in one _himself_ , sadly settling for occasionally pining over the cute girl or guy he'd pass by in the library stacks or the bustling center of the student union, before once again shoving his nose into his textbooks.

 

Lu Han, his self-proclaimed _best friend_ , who truthfully _was_ Zitao's closest and most trusted friend, had slipped the dark piece of tiny parchment onto his textbook while they were studying (it was more like Zitao was studying, while Lu Han had his book laid out in front of him, but not so discreetly eyeing a man in the stacks, whispering potential pick-up lines to use on him), and startling Zitao slightly before he looked up, confusion plastered on his tired features.

 

'Tsking' loudly, Lu Han finally tore his eyes off the man in the stacks as he descended further into the rows of books, fixing his gaze to Zitao and scowling slightly. "You're going to study yourself to death, you know."

 

It was Zitao's turn to scoff. "I do not. I'm studying...normally? You probably think it's a lot since you're not studying at all."

 

Lu Han grunted, "I was totally studying, what do you mean?"

 

"Studying a piece of that ass." Zitao snickers cheekily, eyes fixing on a man with kittenish lips slipping back out from the bookshelves. Zitao didn’t miss the way Lu Han's stare followed him even after he sat down. “ _See?_ ”

 

"How about this..."

 

When Zitao looks up, Lu Han is staring at him with a dead serious face, an expression that doesn't appear on the other man's features very often. "If I go and ask him on a date," Lu Han jerks his head to the man a few tables away, unaware of his admirer, "Which I _will,_ then will you go to _that_ place and at least socialize a bit? Just so you can actually learn to approach someone other than me."

 

Zitao had _no_ doubt Lu Han would go up to the guy. Lu Han was wild like that. But what he hadn’t expected was for Lu Han to do it _that very moment_ , scooting back out of his seat and going up to the boy. Only after a few minutes, and a lot of winking and flexing (oh my god were those _finger guns?)_ on Lu Han’s part, did he return, holding a piece of paper with the guy’s _number._

 

 - 

 

Deciding not to ponder on the thought any further, Zitao gently pushes the door open and slips inside. He stops briefly to allow his eyes to adjust, the room a sudden juxtaposition in the form of a dimly lit parlor, in comparison to the obnoxiously bright street he had been standing on moments earlier.

 

A glance around the room reveals that the light coming from the windows have been blocked out by dark velvet curtains, their golden tassels falling to the burgundy carpet. The furniture seems to be mainly for aesthetic, the feet on the sofas golden and adorned with scrawls in the wood to match the designs on the shiny fabric. Zitao brings his lower lip under his teeth before stepping forward to what he assumes to be the receptionists desk, it's pale ivory a stark contrast to the room.

 

He can hear the soft chatter and tinkling of glasses to his left, anything else being muffled and obscuring his sight with a large black velvet curtain. He doesn't fancy the thought of stepping in without some sort of invitation or permission, so he stays in his spot, leaning over to the desk.

 

The desk seems to be bare, lacking a record book or bell, and with no one else in sight, Zitao calls out, his quiet "Excuse me?" sounding loud in the quiet of the room. He's dreading the thought of standing in his spot awkwardly for god knows how long, so he decides that it would be best to wait five minutes at most, for good measure.

 

Thankfully, a man emerges only seconds after his call, the velvet curtain opening around him in a flourish as if it was expecting him, the entrance grandly subtle in a way, to match the man who just walked in.

 

The first thing Zitao notices about the man is his smoldering eyes, their rich chocolate color burning holes into him, and bringing him into a trance that Zitao would honestly be completely delighted in being held into. His tanned skin makes him look like a sun-kissed god, and matched with the sultry look in his eyes and his pair of full, plump lips, Zitao can feel himself going weak in the knees, ready and willing to fall onto the man.

 

Zitao can’t help but allow his eyes to drift down the flawless features of his face, catch on that sinfully handsome jawline, down the expanse of his slim neck, and finally catch on the top of his button up, the first few buttons undone to reveal the top of a chiseled chest, making Zitao pull uncomfortably at his sweater collar.

 

"Hello there, is there something I can help you with?"

 

He manages to break Zitao out of his enticed stupor when a deep, velvety voice speaks. "O-Oh, I'm a customer looking for Sehun? He was highly requested so I um...figured I'd go to him?"

 

Despite towering the man by a few inches, he feels small under the other’s intense gaze. He so much as applauds himself for not whimpering at the ever-decreasing proximity of their faces.

 

"That would be me, _baby_."

 

The man, _Sehun_ , laughs as he leans back, running a hand through his dark locks before his gaze becomes _soft_ , something that Zitao wasn't expecting but something that still manages to make his stomach do flips.

 

"I'm sorry, I've never been to a place like this before. It's a little, um, new? I have no clue what to do."

 

"I figured. You could've just walked right in."

 

Zitao's face must've reddened, because he can hear another rumbling chuckle the other emits, and turns his gaze to the side.

 

"That's alright, how about we set something up? I'll fill you in, just so you can get comfortable with how we do things?"

 

The remainder of the time Zitao is there, Sehun explains what he's getting himself into. _It's essentially talking for your entertainment,_ Sehun says, but Zitao can read in between the lines and knows well enough that the heavy implication is _but you're paying for my time and attention._

 

Never in his life did Zitao think he'd reach the point in his life where he'd end up _paying_ for something even close to a social life, but so be it, he figures. It'll get Lu Han off his case for at least a little while.

 

Besides, it's not like anything significant could come out of it. He chats with a seemingly handsome man for a bit, and goes on about his life.

 

As he walks away, he thinks, _how bad can this be?_

-

 

 

After his first visit, Zitao ends up dropping by more than he had expected to. The visits that were scarce and scattered, soon became weekly, with Zitao dropping by every so often if he was passing the area, and if not to actually chat with Sehun, then to peek in briefly and greet him before going on his way.

 

This time with a bit more knowledge on how to approach hosts, he slowly peeks through the curtain before stepping through, eyes slowly scanning the room in search of Sehun. A man leaning back in a chair waves his hand, motioning for Zitao to join him on the lounge. Surprisingly, there aren’t as many guests, which makes Zitao feel a bit more comfortable in knowing there aren’t as many scrutinizing eyes watching him make his way awkwardly to the seat and plopping down onto it. The couch releases a loud sigh, and Zitao flushes, but the brunt of his embarrassment is cushioned when he hears the soft, rumbling chuckles of the man beside him.

 

“Graceful as always, I see.”

 

Zitao turns to his left and sees who he’s assuming is Sehun, but with yet another image, this time of a man who must have a good few inches on him, if his height just by sitting says anything. He’s pale, but not sickly so, and has thick eyebrows to match his focused eyes. At first glance, he seems to have a bad case of resting bitch face, which is soon put off as he gives Zitao a gummy smile, one that Zitao can feel himself going weak for.

 

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.” Zitao snorts as Sehun leans back with an alluring smile, rolling his eyes playfully.

 

"New image?"

 

"Totally," Sehun snorts, leaning forward to pour them both some water, "I saw some guy working at the market today. His name was like, Kris or something. He was pretty good looking, so I thought I'd test the waters. How do I look?"

 

"You look good."

 

“So, you like hanging out with good looking guys?”

 

It’s an innocent comment Sehun makes, intended to fill in for lighthearted banter, but he almost regrets saying the words as Zitao stares at him, silent and pondering, as if he’s choosing his words carefully, thoughts stringing themselves, breaking down his words and slowly allowing them to sink in. It makes out Zitao to sound a bit shallow, which Sehun knows Zitao is _not_. But with the silence that draws on longer and longer, Sehun’s mind is going into overdrive as he overthinks his words, and regret begins to settle in his gut.

 

An apology is already on the tip of his tongue, on the verge of leaving his mouth when Zitao giggles, shaking his head as he takes a sip from his glass. Sehun takes note of how the other’s eyes form into adorable crescents when he laughs, and how the light and airy tone sounds so sweet, it instantly washes away the worry of his previous statement.

 

“Well, not quite.” He glances up at the host, lips curled into bright smile. He looks away for a moment, before continuing, “To be quite honest, I enjoy your company because you’re fun.”

 

Sehun’s almost stupefied look earns him another laugh from Zitao, the older of the two slapping a hand over his mouth to muffle his giggles, and Sehun feels the heat in his cheeks flare up as he glances to the side, barely biting back an embarrassed smile. Too preoccupied in laughing, Sehun takes the opportunity to stare at Zitao, taking his time to memorize every piece of the precious scene before him, taking pleasure in how his heart flutters delightedly at the sight of Zitao so amused. He cuts himself off though, before the staring goes off for an almost uncomfortable amount of time, and sits up.

 

He decides to indulge Zitao, rolling his eyes playfully, and the two have a rather animated conversation for the rest of their evening there, until Zitao is timidly apologizing for taking up more of Sehun’s time, to which Sehun waves off with an _I didn’t have any other client, I don’t mind,_ and Zitao leaves with a smile, and a promise to _see you again, soon._

 

And even an hour after Zitao had left, and Sehun is in the back room, collecting his belongings and getting ready to depart for the night, his mind still brings up the image of the blond, hears the alluring sound of his laughter and the warm, welcoming eyes that follow him back home to his apartment.

  
  


Zitao doesn't realize when exactly he notices Sehun's arm wrapped comfortably around his waist, or when he picked up the habit of playing with the other's hand as they chatted, unconsciously slotting their fingers together at random. He probably wouldn't have noticed without one of the other hosts pointing it out, he and Sehun being broken from their casual conversation as a female host shoots a surprised look their way.

 

“Is...Is something the matter?” Zitao instantly sits up, head tilting in slight confusing as the female host flounders for words, before quickly shaking her head.

 

“O-Oh..no, not at all! It’s just…” She stops, giving Sehun a quick glance before a small smile makes it’s way onto her face, “You’re usually not so...comfortable with your clients.” Although she doesn’t specifically explain what she means, it’s obvious that she’s talking about how Zitao is laying comfortably against Sehun’s side, head resting on his shoulder while Sehun’s arm is wrapped around his waist, hand rubbing soothing circles into his hip.

 

The hostess giggles as she watches a thick blush form on Sehun’s cheeks, to which Zitao quickly catches on and begins to laugh too. Sehun gets quiet when he’s embarrassed, he’s indicated, and just averts his eyes and grumbles cutely. And even though they don’t mention the incident the rest of the evening while they chat, Zitao can’t help but smile at the fluttering feeling in his chest, at feeling a little special at the attention that Sehun gives him.

 

  
-  
  


“What else you got?”

 

It’s the first thing he’s said in an hour. Today they’ve been quiet, not so much talking but just enjoying each other’s company as Zitao reads through one of his assignments, and Sehun busies himself with pulling Zitao to his chest and reading the assignment over his shoulder.

 

He pulls back slightly to give the other a questioning glance, watching as Zitao neatly arranges his papers into a stack, before setting them on the table and giving Sehun his full attention.

 

“You know...Any other images?”

 

“Why, this one not good enough for you?” Sehun teases, taking joy in the way Zitao huffs. Although Sehun has had a few other images he’ll use from time to time, he prefers to stay in the one he met Zitao in, fancies the look of the golden skin and smoldering eyes.

 

“Oh trust me, it’s _very_ good.” Zitao shamelessly admits. “I’m just curious. What else can you be?”

 

“I can be whatever you want me to be.” Sehun says.

  
The line sounds automatic, almost mechanical and emotionless as it leaves his lips. It’s something he’s found himself used to saying by then, accustomed to the monotony of his client’s whims, telling him who they want him to be and how they want him to act.

 

“Can you be...you?”

 

Sehun stops completely, eyes wide as he glances up at Zitao. At first he thinks it’s a joke, just Zitao messing around, but that idea is immediately discredited as soon as he sees the earnest look upon the elder’s face.

 

Sehun had always been insecure about himself, shying away from people as a child, and learning how to use his shapeshifting ability from a young age. Although he has no major issues with how he looks, there’s always a nagging thought at the back of his mind constantly reminding him that there’s always someone _better,_ someone more attractive. From early on, he’s known that a naturally timid person like him would be more accepted among people if he had more appealing features.

 

That very same mindset and paranoia had followed him into adulthood, and in turn, Sehun had been everything except for himself.

 

And although Sehun knows that he’s getting paid to entertain guests in the image of who they want, when it comes down to it, Sehun is just Sehun. Who past the glamorous faces and appealing facades, is just a man with his own fears and insecurities.

 

Sehun just smiles, leaning into his seat as he gives Zitao a look that seems worn, and almost despondent, and Zitao can feel a small ache in his heart.

 

“You...You might not like what you see.”

 

There’s a noticeable shift in the conversation, and Zitao decides not to press on, Sehun already wrapping his arms back around his waist and placing his papers into his lap. He decides not to press on, Sehun seeming not exactly eager to approach the topic, and he sighs, leaning back into the broad chest behind him as he opens his textbook.

 

  
-  


 

The next few weeks is when Zitao notices a significant shift in their relationship.

 

Their meet ups, once strictly confined to meeting at Mirage and solely on a client-employee basis, transition into more relaxed and casual hangouts, now meeting up at local cafes or going to movie theaters. And despite much of Lu Han’s teasing saying that they’re finally going on proper “dates”, Zitao can confidently admit that they’ve _definitely_ transcended the client-employee relationship, mostly likely friends, and probably even a little bit more than that.

 

Regardless of the setting, be it in the decorated parlor of Mirage, or spacious walkways of whatever park they find themselves wandering through, Zitao can’t help but take notice how at ease and relaxed he feels with Sehun’s presence. There’s been multiple occasions where he’d gone over his allotted session time, not leaving the other’s company until usually another person stands impatiently on the side, giving him a scrutinizing look as he lingers long enough to fit in a hug, and for Sehun to momentarily squeeze his hand.

 

Sehun has become a fixture in his routine, a person he can talk to and console in if he needs to (aside from Lu Han, of course) and Zitao would be lying if he said he didn’t have the tiniest inkling of feelings for Sehun, his pulse racing a bit quicker when he’s with the other man. There’s just something about Sehun so enchanting, that even if Zitao has no clue what he actually looks like -or may never know- he still finds himself drawn to the duality of how sweet yet playful Sehun can be, how he can reduce Zitao to a stuttering mess with a breathtaking smirk, or with a gentle caress to Zitao’s cheek.

 

Zitao isn’t stupid, doesn’t deny his feelings when he knows he has them. But for now, he doesn’t complicate his emotions with his thoughts, and instead focuses on how he’s grown used to Sehun’s arms pulling him close, how it feels so natural to have him pressed close as they talk.

  
  
-  


 

The student lounge is bustling and lively as ever, but Zitao enjoys its energy and takes comfort in the laughter and relaxed atmosphere among him and the other students. He spends his time with Lu Han and his new boyfriend, Jongdae. He’s a really funny guy, very snarky and witty, but sweet nonetheless. To Lu Han’s relief, him and Zitao take a liking to each other immediately, the two engaging in interesting conversation and roasting Lu Han but all in good fun. He can’t find it in himself to mind with how much he loves seeing Jongdae’s eyes crinkle in delight and how melodious his laughter sounds.

 

It’s the first time in a while that Zitao’s gotten a chance to casually hang out with Lu Han without the stress of having to complete assignments, or without imposing deadlines looming over their heads as they chat. Jongdae excuses himself briefly to get them food, and Zitao doesn’t miss the way Lu Han’s stare follows Jongdae, eyes filled with complete and utter adoration. He can’t help but chuckle seeing how infatuated his friend is with his lover.

 

A smile unconsciously pulls at his lips as he thinks of Sehun, remembering that fluttering feeling in his chest as he saw Sehun stare at him the same way Lu Han stares at Jongdae.

 

“I know what you’ve been up to lately…”

 

Zitao looks up at Lu Han in surprise, eyes wide as he turns to face his friend.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Lu Han has one of those genuine, knowing smiles that clearly states _you know exactly what I mean._

 

All Zitao can do is blush and look down, barely biting back a smile of his own as his fingers play with the worn pages of his textbook.

 

“He must be something special, if you’re this invested in him.”

 

“Yeah,” Zitao sighs, his cheeks rosy as he nods, “He is.”

  


 -

 

They’re having lunch the next time Zitao brings it up again, the two falling into light hearted banter and joking around when he asks.

 

“Sehun...Can you please show me how you look?”

 

“Uh, what?” Sehun pretends not to hear him, laughing as he shoves another forkful of chicken into his mouth.

 

“Sehun…” Zitao whines, watching the other stop mid bite to stare at him. Zitao knows that this may not be how Sehun actually looks, but he’s more than willing to admit that Sehun looks absolutely handsome with the way the sun shines off his tanned skin. When he still remains quiet, eyes carefully watching the other as he chews, Zitao whines again and tugs at his hand.

 

“Sehunnie...Please? For me?”

 

Sehun is tempted to shy away, just use his charm to his advantage and hope he can put it off with a _next time, Hyung, I promise_ , but the look Zitao gives him, so sincere and genuine, makes whatever resolve he has crumble. He knows that from the few months they’ve gotten to know each other, that Zitao isn’t the type of person to criticize, and he knows that if there’s one person that he could show himself to, it’s Zitao. There’s no way he could say no to that cute pout, no way he could say no to Zitao.

 

“Well….alright.”

 

Zitao almost jumps out of his chair with how fast he sits up, grinning as he bounces excitedly. “But,” Sehun interjects, the corner of his mouth and giving Zitao a serious look, “I’ll let you see when we’re at my house.” Zitao’s so excited, he almost up and leaves, but Sehun stops him with look, and takes another piece of food into his mouth. “And you have to finish your food.”

 

  
-  
  


The trip to Sehun’s apartment is a blur, Zitao’s mind buzzing with thoughts. _How would he look? Would he look anything like the types of images he uses? Would he look like the complete opposite?_ All these thoughts race through his head from the time they eat their lunch, all the way up till Zitao is seated on one of Sehun’s couches facing him.

 

He didn’t want to come off as rambunctious, sitting patiently and waiting until Sehun was comfortable enough, until he stopped wringing his hands and biting his lip, a nervous habit he had noticed after a few of their sessions.

 

“Here I go…” Is all the warning he gets, as the image he’s grown acquainted with changes, Sehun’s complexion going lighter, his hair a bit darker, and his shoulders a bit broader. When he’s done, he keeps his gaze fixed to the side, fingers clutching at his thighs as he tries not to shy away under the other’s observance.

 

This must be how Sehun really looks, the confidence he had exuded in the past has completely subsided, from what Zitao assumes is trepidation. But even so, Zitao is rendered speechless by how _handsome_ Sehun is. He’s paler than the image he’s been using, his jawline sharper and his eyes, although currently filled with worry, are rounded and soft, making him look as young as he is, despite his classically handsome features which state otherwise.

 

And _oh_ , how Zitao can feel himself falling deeper and faster, because this whole time Sehun has been afraid to show himself, despite how unbelievably attractive he is. He’s so busy staring, so busy being _shocked,_ that Sehun mistakes his silence as aversion, and his brows furrow in worry as he bites his lip.

 

“I’m sorry. I knew you wouldn’t like it. I’ll...I’ll change back-”

 

“You’re beautiful.”

 

Sehun stops, head snapping up as he looks at the other. Zitao’s still staring at him, but not in disgust. Awe is written across his face as he takes his time to take in each and every endearing feature of Sehun, from his rounded nose that crinkles slightly when he sniffles, to his full lips that thin themselves into a worrisome line, to even the cute scar on his cheek. Sehun is so much more enticing than he’ll ever know, and it breaks Zitao’s heart that he’s been ashamed of himself. Ashamed of being beautiful on not only the inside, but the outside as well.

 

“You...Like how I look?”

 

The emotions come forth as Zitao finally releases a proper reaction, beaming as he leans forward and brings Sehun into a hug.

 

“Of course I do. Oh my gosh, you’re so handsome. I can’t believe-” He cuts himself off, eyes widening in realization before he continues, “Wait. Am I the only one, who’s seen what you look like?”

 

He’s met with a timid nod, which is all he sees before he’s closing the gap between them, their lips pressing together for a brief moment before he’s pulling back to smile at the other. Sehun looks at the older of the two, astonished, but relief floods his features as he allows Zitao to wrap his arms around his shoulders, the two slipping close together.

 

“I’m so happy you don’t hate how I look.” Sehun laughs, and the sight of such an adorable smile is definitely something Zitao can get used to seeing.

 

“Beauty is only skin deep, but you happen to be both beautiful inside and out.”

  
  
  
-

 

They haven’t even reached the bed by the time their clothes are littering the floor, a trail starting in the living room and stopping just short of Sehun’s bed. They collapse on the sheets in a pile of tangled limbs, the only sounds escaping them muffled and whispered words between lips.

 

Once Sehun parts from Zitao to give them a few moments to breathe, he releases a loud groan at the sight beneath him, Zitao splayed out on his sheets all flushed and panting, lips pink and slick with saliva and his eyes half-lidded, and staring up at Sehun with so much trust and so much _love,_ he can’t help but lower himself and lay kisses on his chest, up his chest, and all the way back to his lips.

 

The next few minutes are a rush of kisses and words filled with affection, before Sehun moves to his nightstand to retrieve a bottle of lube. He bends to leave another kiss on Zitao’s cheek, one so chaste compared to what they’re about to do, before he’s leaning back to nudge Zitao’s legs apart, but is stopped short as he suddenly finds himself against the bed, bottle of lube still in hand as he stares up at Zitao, who gives him an impish smile, before he’s taking the bottle and squirting an ample amount onto Sehun’s fingers.

 

“I want to try something.” Zitao whispers into his ear, all the while guiding his hand back until the man’s fingers are pressed up against his rim, clenching and eager. Sehun’s having a hard time keeping his mind all together, both completely surprised and aroused by how seductive Zitao is, and finds it as captivating as even when he’s shy and adorable.

 

A soft groan leaves Zitao as he pushes back onto Sehun’s fingers, two to start, and he makes quick work of rolling his hips down onto the digits. He braces himself and places his hands on the sides of the younger’s head, watching with a heated stare as Sehun gawks at him in a mix of arousal and astonishment.

 

Airy giggles. Breathy sighs. Sehun’s mind is a haze of the melodious moans and half-lidded gazes Zitao throws at him with every arch of his back, with every grind against his erection. Sehun watches from underneath his lover as Zitao falls apart, precious mewls slipping past wet lips as he tries impaling himself on Sehun’s fingers. The hot, slick heat sucks his digits in and Sehun can’t help but salivate at the feeling, knowing that soon the same velvety walls will be surrounding his cock, pulsing hot and heavy between his legs.

 

“Mm, Sehunnie. Go faster, baby.”

 

His gaze, previously locked on his fingers disappearing between the other’s legs, drift up to see a light flush on pale cheeks, kittenish lips curled in a watery smile that leaves the young man breathless.

 

Just the look alone has Sehun reeling, and taking inhaling deeply through his nose, he has to close his eyes to keep himself from coming then and there.

 

“What’s the matter?” Zitao’s usually soft, low voice is all pitchy and breathy, and the sound goes straight to Sehun’s dick.

 

“Holy shit, I’m trying really hard not to bust a nut watching you.” His brows knit together, and he tries refocusing himself by shifting his hand up, slipping a third finger into Zitao as his other hand slides up a smooth thigh, grasping the other’s hip.

 

Above him, Zitao giggles and takes his momentary pause to rock back onto the long fingers, releasing a shuddering sigh as they _almost_ reach that little patch of heaven. He allows he head to loll back as a shiver runs up his spine. And _shit,_ and the sight, Sehun can begin to feel his heart swell with waves of emotion. To know that little, ordinary him can make someone so lovely tremble with such pleasure, why, he must be doing something right.

 

They continue like that for a few more minutes before Zitao stops him with a hand to his chest, and raises his hips till Sehun’s fingers slip out, and he’s left clenching around air. Sehun’s mind is foggy as a hand wraps around his length, drenching it with lube, and only then does he break out of his haze as he feels Zitao positioning himself and slowly sinking down onto his cock.

 

It’s _hot._ It’s hot and tight and if that wasn’t enough, the way Zitao looks, so flushed and alluring and _perfect,_ Sehun gets flustered, throwing an arm over his face as he releases an embarrassingly loud groan. He’s had sex before, really great sex. But this is so different _, so intimate_ , and Sehun feels so vulnerable, so out of his element that he can’t help but want to hide.

 

He feels a hand pry his arm away from his face and his met with Zitao giving him a look nothing short of affectionate.

 

“Don’t hide your face. You’re perfect.”

 

Before Sehun can argue, Zitao is swiveling his hips in a way that draws moans from them both. He doesn’t let up as he rides Sehun _hard,_ the loud _squelches_ and creaks of the mattress only driving him to push his hips more, regardless of the protesting burn in his thighs.

 

Sehun has Zitao’s hips in a firm grip to help ground himself, hips twitching up to meet the wicked movement from his lover above, and one accidental shift has him brushing into Zitao’s prostate, ripping the loudest moan from Zitao he’s heard yet.

 

“Shit!” Zitao cries as he squirms, body breaking into shivers as he allows his eyes to flutter shut, angling himself in a way that has the head of Sehun’s cock practically pressing against his prostate. “Ohh, Sehunnie. Y-You’re...ah...so fucking _good.”_

 

Zitao sounds so completely ruined, and Sehun swears it's doing something to him, because before he knows it, he’s tightening his grip on the other’s hips and slamming upwards, jolting Zitao up and releasing a growl of approval at how his lover is practically _singing._

 

“O-Oh _fuck,_ Sehun do that again!”

 

Zitao leaned back, swollen lips dropping open in a high whine as he stared longingly at Sehun, inviting his lover to completely _ruin_ him. To Sehun, who was just as affected as Zitao, it would’ve been a _sin_ not to comply to the other’s silent demands.

 

Swiftly sitting up, he maneuvers Zitao’s arms around his neck, his own wrapping around his back, and without so much as a groan as an indication, began to move, purposely angling himself in a way that ensured he drove straight into his lover’s prostate. A broken mantra of pleas and his name only encouraged him.

 

He brought Zitao’s body down the same time his hips jerked up, jolts of electricity running through them both at the intense waves of pleasure they were both experiencing.

 

“Tao, _god dammit, Tao,_ you’re so beautiful. So gorgeous, baby, so _so lovely.”_

 

Sehun was grabbing any part of Zitao he could, pressing kisses to any area of skin closest to him, groaning his admiration and affection to every part of his body that he could. At the feeling of fingers tugging at his hair, he looked up, eagerly delving into the intense lip lock the other initiated, eating up Zitao’s sobs and cries of ecstasy.

 

“Sehun, _Sehun!_ I’m c-coming..oh my god..I’m going to come!”

 

Sehun gasps as he feels the other suddenly squeeze around him, Zitao rocking down onto the other and chasing that feeling of being so _close close close,_ and releasing a final wail as he tumbles off the edge, Sehun following not long after, emptying himself into Zitao, before the two fall into the disheveled sheets and pillows below.

 

“Sehun.”

 

The host turns to the blond, an inquisitive look on his tired, but happy features.

 

“You’re much more handsome than the images you use.”

 

Sehun lets out a groan, burying his head in a giggling Zitao’s neck to hide the blush on his cheeks.

 

Although he may not be completely comfortable being in his own skin, if he has Zitao with him, he thinks he can come to love himself just as much as he has does Zitao.

 

 

 

**5 Months Later**

 

 

Zitao flips through another page of his textbook, ready to highlight the next onslaught of information he needs to know. He’s waiting for Sehun to show up after his shift at Mirage, which should have ended half an hour ago. But because he knows his boyfriend has a horrible sense of time, somewhat expects him to be this late, so preparing in advance, carried some of his work with him to keep him occupied in the meantime.

 

He’s almost through the last paragraph when a cough interrupts him, and he raises his bespectacled glance up to see a man, smiling at him and offering him a coffee.

 

He appears to be a bit shorter than Zitao, with drooping eyes and curved lips that make him resemble a puppy. Zitao has no idea who this man is, and tilts his head as a silent demand for an explanation.

 

“Hello, beautiful. I thought you might have liked this.”

 

Zitao stares at the man for only a few more seconds, before taking the coffee with a smile, and standing from his seat enough to lean close and press a kiss to his cheek.

 

“Thank you, Sehun.”

 

The man’s eyes widen and his mouth drops open in disbelief, before he’s pouting and sliding into the chair across from Zitao.

 

“How’d you know it was me? I’ve never used that image before!” Sehun whines, eyes narrowing as he watches his boyfriend sip from the cup with an amused smile.

 

“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t _know_ it was you?” Zitao deadpans. Sehun almost believes the man has an uncanny ability to tell it’s him, before he’s being cut off with a wave of a hand. “And, you’re wearing the blazer I bought you last month.”

 

_Ah, that explains it._

 

He rolls his eyes before allowing himself to shift back to himself, not resisting the smile that pulls at his lips as he watches Zitao intertwining their fingers. He brings their hands up to press a kiss to the back of the other’s hand, and watches as Zitao’s eyes shine in interest, his attention on Sehun as he closes his eyes, and whispers into his hand.

 

_Thank you for loving me for me._

 

 


End file.
